A putter is a type of club used in playing golf. It typically comprises a grip to allow the club to be held by the player, a clubhead for impacting a golf ball, and a shaft connecting the grip and the clubhead. The clubhead comprises a clubface, which is typically a substantially flat surface that comes into contact with the golf ball. It is usually desirable that the clubface impact the golf ball squarely, so that the golf ball travels relatively straight. In order for the clubface to impact the golf ball squarely, it is desirable that, at the time of impact, the clubface is substantially perpendicular to the ground and that the clubface is substantially perpendicular to the intended path of the golf ball (also known as the target line).
It is often difficult for a player to gauge the orientation of the clubhead with respect to the target line and the ground. Therefore, there is a need for a putter that assists the player with hitting the golf ball squarely.